FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an original handling apparatus for feeding an original to a predetermined position.
In an image formation apparatus such as a copying machine, an original handling apparatus is often attached to feed an original to a predetermined position such as an exposure position.
In recent years, image formation apparatuses such as copying machines have a new function wherein a given portion of an original is designated, only a designated portion is extracted or omitted, and the extracted portion or the remaining portion excluding the extracted portion is copied. For this purpose, there is provided an apparatus for inputting X- and Y-coordinates at the time of designation or an apparatus using a known digitizer to designate the copying area.
Conventional digitizers are mounted on the upper portions of press plates on platen glass plates of copying machines. In such a conventional digitizer, an operator must manually open the press plate and must place an original on the platen glass plate after using the digitizer, resulting in inconvenience.
When a conventional original handling apparatus is attached to a copying machine, no area is assured for mounting a digitizer on the copying machine. For example, the digitizer is placed on a separate stand. Then, the operator must replace the original in each copying cycle. In addition, the overall system becomes bulky.